Cedric Tully
Early Life Lord Cedric Tully was born in 330 AC as the heir to Riverrun. His upbringing was a simple one, and when he matured he continued his father’s work to rebuild the Riverlands from the First War of Reclamation, which was finally finished in 365 AC, a quarter century after the Riverlands had been caught in the middle of a war between the North and South. Most of his life, Lord Cedric looked on the North with resentment. Lords and smallfolk alike had seen their homes destroyed in the war, Cedric remembered how the King of Winter used his home for little more than a staging ground. The North and the Vale provided some supplies to help with the rebuild but most of the burden fell upon the Riverlands. Cedric oversaw much of this rebuilding personally, as well as feasted with smallfolk and lords alike, becoming much beloved by the people. Cedric also would participate in tourney’s, usually only at the melee or archery competitions. However, in his later years of life, there are many reports of his appearance becoming gaunt and sickly. Lord Paramount With his father passing away in 352 AC, Cedric became the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. However, his ability to smooth over bad situations came to the test in 349 AC when when his sister Walda came to him saying that she was carrying a bastard child and refused to name the father. Cedric came to an agreement with her betrothed Benjicot Blackwood, and Lord Grover where Walda would carry the child to term but Cedric would raise him in his house alongside his children. Much of Cedric's time as Lord Paramount was dedicated to rebuilding the Riverlands. The Grand Tourney The resentment between Lord Tully and the North is noted by maesters when they discuss the Tourney of Riverrun, held in 365 AC, along with the extensive rebuilding efforts held for the quarter-century following the end of the First War of Reclaimation. This tourney was held in celebration of the rebuilding of the Riverlands and to celebrate the union of his son Robb and Lady Mya Arryn of the Eyrie. Ravens flew from riverrun to Lords in both the North and South, with many replies. Orys and Theodan Barathon, King Osric Stark, Lord Frey of the Crossing, Lord Celtigar and Lord Daemon Blackfyre were all in attendance. The Southron guests were also given a Riverlands vintage from the Year of the False Spring. The tourney was notable for many reasons. Lord Robb won the archery competition and placed runner-up in the melee and was knighted by his Lord father. In both the melee and the joust, two mystery knights competed, The Knight of Black Scales, and the Knight of the Rose Thorne. Both placed well in the joust, with the Knight of the Black Scales unseated in the semifinals by Ser Alyn Harlton and the Knight of the Rose Thorne unseated by a knight in service to House Celtigar. In the Melee, the Knight of the Black Scales defeated Lord Robb in the final duel, while the Knight of the Rose Thorne placed fourth. ' ' During this tourney Cedric observed the raucous behavior of Prince Orys Baratheon, but was pleasantly surprised and warm towards Theodan Baratheon’s more calm and reserved demeanor. Lord Celtigar was reported to speak at length about the wealth and generosity of the Iron Throne with Lord Cedric. No open hostilities between Northron or Southron nobles took place, and Lord Cedric was impressed at Theodan’s sympathy for the destruction that the previous war had wrought on the riverlands. ' ' Cedric thanked all the lords who came and sent them on their way. In 367 he breathed his last, making way for his son Robb to ascend as Lord Paramount. Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:House Tully